


Get Down

by altered_eagle



Series: City Goblins [9]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, Blow Jobs, Bruce wraps J in his cape in this one too, Creepy Romance, Dubious Morality, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, The Joker has a heart, flangst, fuckin A, it's in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altered_eagle/pseuds/altered_eagle
Summary: That kevlar armor don't hide that marshmallow heart, boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [SageofSpice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SageofSpice/pseuds/SageofSpice) requested some batjokes oral, then my friend Mac said that my Joker reminded her of the song [Coffee by Sylvan Esso](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUrQ0qka1JY&feature=youtu.be) and this fic became. Thanks for prompting me friends, i had fun with this one.
> 
> Here there be smut and drug references folks just so you're aware

“Wrap me in your arms  
I can't feel it but  
Wrap me in your arms"

[—Coffee: Sylvan Esso](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUrQ0qka1JY)

It was the Joker’s last stunt that got Wayne to thinking.

Several weeks after summer ended the Joker’s thirst for destruction began to build seemingly out of nowhere; one day Batman was interrogating him in his cell and the next day he’d escaped and killed seven guards along the way,

like he had something to prove. Like he was desperate for more blood on his hands. 

Batman caught up with him and dragged him back. 

Arkham doubled down on security, and he still escaped.

As autumn wore on the Joker’s string of crimes became increasingly violent, culminating in a bank robbery that had quickly escalated into a massacre when the clown detonated several dozen hidden explosives in the middle of all the chaos.

Ten police officers four FBI agents and seven civilians died. 

Fourteen more were left wounded. 

When Batman finally caught up with his nemesis it took all of his will not to keep punching the clown after he went down. It took all of Batman’s resolve to ignore the clown’s ragged laughter as he spat blood across Batman’s boots.

 

That night Bruce Wayne went home took a shower drank three glasses of eighteen-year single malt scotch and got to thinking.

The following morning he texted the Joker an address with instructions to meet him there at midnight. He knew that his enemy would show up. 

It been raining on and off since dawn, and the city was wrapped in deep fog. The moon was nearly full and shining bright enough through the clouds that Wayne would be able to see without having to risk using a light. Wayne waited for the clown with his mask off on the narrow platform of a fire escape on an abandoned building. He didn’t even hear the Joker approach, not until he was standing on the stairs above Wayne saying

_Hi._

Wayne startled a little and the Joker giggled. 

_Little jumpy tonight, huh._ He hopped clean over Wayne’s head and landed in front of him.

Wayne looked his nemesis over, took him in. He was honestly the one that seemed a little jumpy but Wayne wasn’t about to mention that. His hands were bare in spite of the cold and covered in bruises from their encounter two days before, but he didn’t seem to have any trouble moving his fingers as they twitched compulsively. His left eyebrow had several stitches in it but the wound was painted over with white and bleeding a little. Wayne had never been certain if the Joker didn’t process pain the way that everyone else did or if he simply had a ridiculously high pain tolerance. 

He sat down next to Wayne and lit a cigarette. His hands were shaking.

_Are you okay?_ Wayne asked. 

_Are **you** okay?_ The clown replied flatly. 

_i asked you first._ The Joker laughed, but it sounded hollow and colorless in Wayne’s ears.

_i feel great._ He flicked his cigarette three times and to Wayne the action almost seemed like another nervous tic. _So…you wanted to talk to me right._ Wayne nodded, noticing that the Joker was grinding his jaw back and forth.

_You’re on something_ , Wayne concluded aloud. _What did you do._ The Joker shot him a sideways glance before answering:

_Blow._

_For christ’s sake,_ Wayne sighed. _When, and how much?_

_Earlier. A fair amount._

_Those are pretty vague answers._

_Uh huh._

_It’s hard enough to have a serious conversation with you when you’re sober,_ Wayne remarked. The clown smirked and slowly tipped his head back against the brick wall behind him. 

_Honestly Bruce this is the perfect time to have a serious conversation with me,_ he drawled. _i smoked a joint too so i’m pretty leveled out._ Wayne closed his eyes and scrubbed his hands over his face. _i mean i can_

_No_

_come back another time but_

_No, we need to talk,_ Wayne interrupted. _i need to say this now. Maybe tomorrow we can figure the rest out, but i need to say this now._ The clown nodded and made a go ahead motion with his hand. _i just._ Wayne swallowed. _i’m not sure if i can be with you anymore._ He swallowed again as the speech he had planned out evaporated from his head.

_Is it because of my last gig?_ the Joker asked, flicking his cigarette again. Wayne shrugged his shoulders, couldn’t look at him.

_It’s because of a lot of things._

_That’s fair,_ the Joker said. _i understand. i’m impressed with how well you’ve handled this so far._

_So if i wanted to call the whole thing off you wouldn’t be angry with me?_

The Joker clenched his jaw and shook his head and Wayne’s heart hurt. _Is it cliché to say i’m happy if you’re happy?_

_Kind of._

_Well…_ the Joker grinned at Wayne with that small private smile reserved solely for him the smile 

that lacked any malice or ill intent the smile so warm and genuine that it always tugged at Wayne’s heart in spite of everything _i’ve always said that you can stop being with me any time, for any reason,_ the clown continued. _And who knows, maybe you’ll change your mind again one day. Maybe you won’t. We can’t see the future._

_You’re taking this well_ , Wayne remarked, and his nemesis laughed.

_In our profession it’s pretty stupid to believe that anything we manage to grab onto will last forever. You’ve seen how much everything can change in a day. Or in six hours. In an hour, even._ The Joker swept his arm in a semicircle indicating everything below them. _And of course that applies to everyone else on this planet too, not just us._

_But if i. Told you that i don’t want to see you anymore, what would you do then?_ The Joker rolled his eyes.

_Well i’m not gonna stop being your archenemy just because you don’t want to fuck me anymore if that’s what you mean_

_It’s more than that,_ Wayne snapped. His voice came dangerously close to cracking so he shut up.

_Of course i’d miss you,_ the Joker told him. _But i’m not gonna try and tether you Bruce, jesus._ He tossed his cigarette butt over the railing and lit another. _And i’m not going to change for you either, you know that._

_You already have,_ Wayne pointed out, 

and the Joker looked away. 

_You’ve changed in some ways anyway,_ Wayne added. _You can’t deny that._

The Joker didn’t respond.

_You’ve been good to me, when we’re together like this,_ Wayne told him. _And i. i’ve really liked having you around, but…_ then Wayne’s voice did break a little, and he couldn’t continue. The Joker scooted closer to wrap an arm around him. Wayne tipped his head against the other man’s shoulder breathed in smoke and blood and sweat and gunpowder

_It’s alright,_ his enemy murmured into his hair. _You need to do whatever's best for you okay._ Wayne nodded against the Joker’s chest while the thought that It Will Take More Than This for me to bury my feelings for you crowded into his mind. The idea consoled him as much as it disturbed him. The Joker must have sensed this because he slowly pulled away to give Wayne space but Wayne didn’t want it anymore he grabbed at the Joker’s trench coat tugging him into an embrace as guilt and affection and need flooded under his surfaces and the Joker’s face was buried in his neck and now they were veering into a different territory entirely. Wayne forced himself to pull back slightly, noticed immediately that the Joker was still clenching his jaw and flexing his fingers every few seconds. The trembling in his hands was spreading to his limbs.

_You’re still pretty high,_ Wayne remarked. 

_i’m fiiiine,_ the Joker drawled, sliding his arms around Wayne’s waist. _i’d tell you if i wasn’t._ Wayne took a deep breath and stopped the Joker’s hands from moving lower.

_Look can we just take a second so you can at least tell me what’s been going on with you?_ he asked.

The clown’s tongue darted out and his grin suddenly had a wicked edge to it. 

_i haven’t seen you in a while_. His voice was growing rough and quiet. _i’ve seen Batman but not you._ He scooted closer, and the grin turned into a leer. _That’s what’s been going on. Now i just spent over an hour in the rain getting to you, and my dick’s the only part of me that isn’t wet. We should_

_Joker_

_remedy that…_

_Joker…_ Wayne’s enemy’s name came out as a breathless sigh on his lips as the clown closed in on him until they were touching again until Wayne could feel the warmth of the Joker’s breath on his neck could feel desire begin to hum through his blood and he knew he was fucked he felt his senses were clouding even as he grasped vainly at the fact that he had no way of knowing if the Joker was doing this out of desperation, if he was trying to dissuade Wayne from leaving or if the Joker 

was just thirsty but it was usually impossible to tell what his motives were. The only certainty was that if Wayne ever told him to stop, he would.

Wayne didn’t tell him to stop.

The Joker leaned forward again and Wayne let him let the clown kiss him let his resolve crumble as the Joker sucked on his bottom lip as condensation and sweat and paint slicked over both of their mouths and it had been too long since Wayne had felt the paint on his tongue tasted the floral chemical taste that belonged only to the Joker, that always somehow drove all sense of reason from Wayne’s head that was stopping him from protesting at all when he felt the pressure of the Joker’s hand on his cock through the kevlar. The Joker pressed harder and smirked triumphant. 

_So is this a taser in your pocket or_ Wayne kissed him again to shut him up, took the lapels of the Joker’s trench coat in both hands and dragged him close

kissed the Joker's scars

kissed the Joker’s neck 

moved his tongue along the curve of the Joker’s ear tasting water paint and salt as he went and he was half-hard wondering distantly how he was already getting so aroused how his nemesis always affected him like this

so quickly 

and so all-consumingly, 

like a spark on bone-dry tinder bursting into flame

_Take your armor off,_ the clown ordered, reaching for Wayne’s gloves. _i want to feel you._

Wayne hesitated for approximately two seconds before he gave in and pulled his gloves off. He barely felt the cold when the clown helped to strip him of his armor or when the clown unzipped the undersuit to just above his navel leaving his cock trapped and aching. Then the Joker knelt down and began to kiss Wayne’s stomach, trailing lower and lower as steam rose up from his visible breath 

_Wait_ , Wayne breathed and the Joker’s head snapped up. _It’s okay,_ Wayne said hastily, _just hang on._ He grabbed his cape folded it over three times and pushed it under the Joker’s knees, cushioning them from the metal slats of the fire escape. 

_You’re sweet,_ the Joker purred, and dipped down to run his tongue along Wayne’s erection as it strained against the tight mesh Wayne 

gasped involuntarily as heat from the Joker’s mouth seeped in through the fabric, gasped again a moment later as the clown pulled the zipper down with his teeth releasing Wayne’s cock from the confines of the undersuit. The Joker nuzzled his damaged cheek against Wayne’s shaft and the uneven friction of the scars against his skin was enough to make Wayne fully hard

then

the Joker’s tongue touched Wayne’s skin 

licked a long slow stripe of saliva from the base of Wayne’s cock all the way up and paused there

at the tip

straining to make eye contact. Wayne smiled down at him, reached out to run a hand through his curls.

_You’re amazing_ , he whispered. The clown hummed and ducked down over Wayne’s cock again to swirl his tongue around the head and Wayne’s heart stuttered, he could feel knuckles pressed up against his shin as the Joker touched himself through his rain soaked trousers and it just made Wayne harder still, knowing that the other man was getting off 

on getting him off. They'd always been like that, in a sense.

As the clown finally began to suck on him steadily Wayne gripped at the Joker’s hair and at his shoulder, dug his fingertips in when the clown wrapped his free hand around Wayne’s dick and began to work it in synch with his mouth in synch with the same patient strokes 

that he was using on himself, and Wayne realized 

that they were breathing together as well that Time was warping and dissolving around them and it was Heaven Wayne had no idea how long they’d been there Wayne would never cease to marvel at his nemesis’s talent would never cease to wonder how are you so good at this how many dicks have you sucked how many times have you actually meant it like you mean it with me how can you

then the Joker pulled his hand away hollowed his cheeks pulled the entire length of Wayne’s cock into his mouth once twice and then again

and then Wayne's mind went completely blank.

He closed his eyes as his shoulders rolled forward involuntarily as the muscles at the base of his spine all coiled tight, he was so close that he had to clench his teeth to stop from crying out and even though he didn’t (couldn’t) speak the Joker must have anticipated that he was a heartbeat away from orgasm because 

at the last moment he slid his mouth back halfway and reached up to slip a finger between Wayne’s teeth for him to bite on as he came

and kept on coming

and kept on

and the Joker sucked him off throughout. 

Wayne didn’t have to look down to know that the Joker was swallowing, and working to finish himself off as he did so. Wayne reached under the Joker’s unbuttoned shirt to pinch one of his nipples hard and that did it,

a moment later Wayne heard the Joker come with a growl and a soft huff. 

He leaned forward and rested his head on Wayne’s knee, breathing heavily. Wayne was about to kneel down to hold him but before he could move the other man was on him again one second the Joker was wiping off his own cock with a purple handkerchief and the next he was already half-hard again was grabbing Wayne’s thighs pushing himself upright and burying his face in Wayne’s neck again with a kind of desperation that Wayne had never felt from him before, and

it didn’t feel right.

Wayne had seen the Joker high before and he’d sure as hell seen the Joker turned on before but never like this. An orgasm was one of the few things that had the power to render him motionless. Usually for several minutes afterward he’d lie quietly, gazing at Wayne with soft languid eyes until he came back to himself but right now

the Joker couldn’t be farther from that state. He was still sailing on the crest of a particularly manic episode that the cocaine was merely magnifying, and looking at him now Wayne realized that he could not take things further—not in good conscience. Shards of guilt were already forming and pricking at him because in spite of the Joker’s reassurances he was clearly still high (in more ways than one) and something else about him was Off. 

And Wayne had gotten caught up, and let him go down on him. 

_Fuck me,_ the clown was still rasping in his ear. _Come on it’s still dark we won’t get caught it’ll only take you a minute to get it up again you fucking libertine_

and it took every atom of willpower Wayne possessed to whisper _Don’t._

_Just fuck me_

_Please don’t,_ Wayne begged. His enemy finally obeyed and drew back looking genuinely puzzled. It was all Wayne could do not to lean down and kiss the clown’s wet pouting mouth. _i can’t,_ Wayne said as he zipped the suit up. _i’m sorry._

_But i want you._

_i want you too,_ Wayne assured him. He cupped one hand under the Joker’s chin and stroked his cheek. _i do want you. But i’m sure as hell not going to take advantage if you’re just trying to keep me from…_ Wayne let his voice trail off because he didn’t know what to say next. The Joker leaned into his hand.

_This isn’t about that,_ he whispered, and Wayne had no choice but to believe him. In the end their honestly with each other was the only thing that Wayne could rely on. 

_You’re not yourself,_ he added. _i can see that now._

_You see what you want to see._ The Joker stared at his knees, smiling and shaking his head like the whole situation was a joke that Wayne didn’t understand.

_Is there anything i can do to help?_ Wayne pressed but the Joker just shook his head again. Now he just seemed vaguely frustrated, sitting there in the drizzle, trying and failing to light a cigarette as his hands shook.

_Hey,_ Wayne said softly, _come here._ The Joker did, so Wayne picked up his cape attached it to his suit and drew the clown into his arms 

drew the cape around them both and leaned them back against the building, shielding them from the little spits of rain. Wayne could feel the Joker’s heart racing and his entire body seemed to be vibrating with nervous energy, but at least for the moment he appeared content

just being held. 

_i actually did come here to talk you know._ Wayne took the Joker’s lighter and lit his cigarette for him.

_i didn’t hear you complaining,_ the Joker retorted and Wayne didn’t have anything to say to that. _So what do you call a guy who doesn’t masturbate?_ the clown mumbled into Wayne’s throat. 

Wayne thought about it.

_A liar_ , he replied and felt the Joker smile against his skin. _That’s not funny. At all._

_Okay how about this one: what do your dick and a rubik’s cube have in common?_

_Stop_

_The longer i play with them the harder they get._

_God damn it._ Wayne poked the clown in the ribs. _Stop it. No more._

_Sorry, am i interrupting your brooding?_ The Joker snickered and curled back up against Wayne’s side.

_Tell one more joke and i'll take you back to Arkham,_ Wayne threatened. His enemy shifted in his arms.

_But you’re not going to if i don't?_

_No_ , Wayne sighed, squeezing him gently. _Not tonight._

_Are you gonna call it quits with me?_

_Not tonight,_ Wayne repeated. The Joker took his hand.

_Like i told you earlier,_ he said gently, _you need to do whatever’s right for you. If you ever want me to leave you alone just say the word. You can say it right now, if that's what you want._ Wayne’s heart hurt, and he didn't speak. 

They sat together, and the Joker smoked, and they watched the hundreds of car lights trail around through the fog below. After a while the Joker actually settled a little but he was still twitching sporadically, and the grinding got so bad that Wayne eventually dug around in his utility belt and found a piece of gum for him. A theory about the Joker's behavior was beginning to form in Wayne's mind but he didn't quite have the shape of it yet.

 

_i should get going,_ the Joker said eventually. Wayne released him, and he stood up and reached for his discarded trench coat. Wayne moved so that he was sitting on the stairs at eye level with the other man. 

_Listen_ , he said and the Joker stopped, and looked at him. _i know this is probably too much to ask but._ Wayne sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _It would be really great, if you could just knock off the high-casualty crime for a little while. i need some time to think._ The clown smiled.

_i might do that for you,_ he conceded as he straightened his clothes. _i might. In any case i’m not up for for causing any more mayhem tonight anyway, i’m fucking spent._ Then he took a step towards Wayne, said _i’ll see you later okay,_ and kissed him.

He could taste himself on the clown’s lips. 

_Hang on, you’ve got a little…_ the Joker drew back licked his thumb and began to wipe the red away from Wayne’s mouth and chin. Wayne held still, and let him.

When he’d finished the Joker pressed the pad of his thumb against Wayne’s lower lip, smiled that same private smile that always tore at Wayne’s heart 

even as it lit up his soul. Then 

the clown was gone was scrambling up onto the rooftop disappearing into the chill and fog before Wayne could think of a parting remark and Wayne was suddenly alone again

sitting on a fire escape in the dark.

He pulled his cowl on leaned up against the wall and stared down at the city below with his head full of maybes and what ifs and shouldn’t haves but none of that mattered now, 

because it was over and done. 

What mattered was that Wayne had gone in with the intention of severing ties and come out with an even softer spot in his heart. What mattered was that time and time again the Joker had become both the stone Wayne tripped over and the soft earth cushioning his fall, and there was nothing either of them

could do about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite up to my standards but ehhh it'll do.


End file.
